


Fluffy fur Baby

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Married Life, Sweet, animal - Freeform, fluffy pur joy, gay married life, joy, lovley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel get finally a cute baby made of fur, it will be funny, chaotic and just lovley <3(both are 24, married, no lis or bts events)





	Fluffy fur Baby

Rachel lying in her bed and open her eyes, her hand waiting to reach a taller thiner girl but its empty, she get her body up and make her way to her and Chloes living room. There she sits eating her breakfast what includes her colourfull ceral with milk in a a bowl, the blue haird girl look up and smiles, Rachel take her sit next to her wifes spot "Good morning babe, are you nervous?" the blonde in her short pijyma say to the other girl and they share a kiss "No, why I should?" Chloe say sightly nervous and exidet back. Rachel smiles and make her morning ritual, after shes done wearing a black shirt with the words "proud and a gay symbol on it" and a red hot pants with sandals she also eat something and walk with Chloe outside from there flat.

In there Truck Rachel has a big notepad in her hand with a pen and she start to ask her wife some qeustions,

**R: Food and that stuff? C: Check**

**R: Toilette? C: Check**

**R: Toys C: Check**

**R: are we ready for this Chloe? C: Hella Ready**

the blue haird in her white tanktop with a graphic on it and a red-black karo blouse, a dark jeans and sneakers say full of exidement and smile big, Rachel stroke over her face, smile, kiss her and say "im so happy we finally doing it" Chloe smiles back and she start the truck.

Some small talk about there new baby what they will get in the next moments and if there really have prepared for all they arrived at the animal shelter what is a bit outside wehre the two girls are living now, Chloe park the truck and togehter they hope out, Rachel turn arround and see Chloe dont movie, she go back give her a tight and lovley hug and say carring "Hey, we spoke about that now for over 7 months and you see we are ready, we can do it" "Yeah its just since bongo, you know" Chloe say sad and grip Rachel harder they share a soft kiss and smile at each other, Rachel quick grap the cat cage they bought extra for today and hand in hand they walk into the animal shelter.  


They hear different voices from Cats and Dogs, they walk to the registration table "Hello, Im Chloe Price this is my Wife Rachel, we are here to adopt a cat" Chloe say to the older women over the counter "Oh yeah sure Mrs. Price right, we had spoken the last week over the Phone, please come with me" the women with the name Clarie, thats what on her name sign stand lead the two girls in a room wehre only kittens are, all are found on the street "we are so happy that there a few people out there who doing this" Clarie say happy "yeah that was us very Imporant, every Creature deserves a second chance" Rachel say and they arrived "you have all the time in the world and good thing I see you two are comming prepared" Clarie look at the cat cage in Rachels hand and walk out.

"Oh Rach, look they all are sooo cute and fluffy, how should we ever choose?" Chloe ask happy and they start loking arround, over 20 kittens, all diffrent colours and size, Rachel turn down the cage and walk with Chloe to one cage to another, they look and spoke what the other think of that "kinda makes me sad we only can buy one, I mean look at them" Chloe say to Rachel as they standing in front of one of the many cages "me too Chlo but here is it better then they couldnt survive on the street" "yeah you right" Chloe say and they look arround for a bit longer until "CHLOE, LOOK!" Rachel say loud but not too loud that she scare the kittens, Chloe walk fast over and they spot a black-grey cat starting at them with big eyes and purr "Hello you cutie" Chloe say happy, the cat want to make a high five with her small parr Rachel takes it carefully "Hello youre beauty" the blonde say and the cat purr just louder "I think we have found our furr baby" Chloe say with a smile and look over Rachel, Rachel smiles back and say "yeah we have found it".

Clarie comes and open the cage, the cat immediately jump on Rachel and she catch the cat carefully and stroke her "Oh there two have found each other" Clarie say, Chloe walks over and also stroke there new furr baby, all three look so happy. "Okay you can walk with her until the registration but then she has to get ready for the transport" Clarie say, both of the girls nood, Chloe grap the cage and with Rachel and the cat they walk out. Chloe fill out the papers until "Shit, whats her name, is she a female?" Chloe ask Clarie "yeah she is" she respons, Rachel walk with her purr, furr baby in her arm to Chloe and they talk how her name could be "How about Bongie, Chlo? dont you think that fits perfect" Rachel ask her wife, Chloe looks at the cat give her a gentale stroke and say "Bongie it is" she fill the rest paper out and Rachel give Bongie in her transport box, two signatures from Chloe and Rachel later they are done, Clarie just say that Bongie is healthy and they just had a check at an animal doctor 2 days ago, so no worries about that, after they are paid they walking outside with there new baby and get in the truck.

Nearly at home Bongie meows and want out of the cage, Rachel open the door and bongie jump out, Rachel hold her lovley "Rach are you stupid, do her back in" Chloe say a little in Panic "relax babe, we are nearly at home and look, she dont do anything" Rachel say as she watching Bongie looking out the window "Fine" Chloe say and they drive home. Arrived at Bongies new home Rachel put her down and then the next hours Chloe and Rachel watching and playing with there new baby, Bongie has already get used to the new home, just purring and gooving arround, Rachel take some pics and post them on her instagram, she also made a pic with Bongie her and Chloe and write "we finally have a baby" the cat beeing like she has done nearly nothing as posing for pics.

After this long day Chloe lying on the couch in comfortbale Chlotes, has the Tv turned on, Rachel sit beside her and put her arms arround Chloes neck "wehre is bongie?" the blue haird ask "sleeping in her new bed" Rachel admit and kiss Chloes check "we will be great cat mommies" Chloe say and turn to Rachel "yes we will" Rachel say with a smile and they share a deep kiss, they kiss gets interrupted as they hear a loud purr and Bongie cuddle close in between the girls, both stroke and cuddle with the new family member as they realize from now on there three and not only two anymore.


End file.
